The One Night Stand
by Frolic Acid
Summary: What happens when an inevitable one night stand ends up being much more than what it seems? Darkish. AU. Rated for strong language, mild violence and slight mature content. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**The One Night Stand**

 **Chapter 1**

Daya ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed the room. He looked tired but relaxed. He had worked hard for the case and tonight at this celebratory party, he was having a great time.

His eyes fell on a tall, slim figure of a woman who was sipping a drink, and surveying the room just like him.

Smiling to himself, Daya made his way towards her.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Daya asked, looking at the empty glass in her hand.

"Oh, it's you" the woman said, her lips curling in a small smile.

"Yes Tanya, it's me" said Daya returning her smile. "So, a drink?"

"Oh no. I think I am done for tonight" said Tanya.

"Oh, come on. The party has just begun" he said. "Two champagnes please" he added to the bartender.

"You look tired. I thought you wouldn't come" said Tanya.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am tired. But I couldn't skip a celebratory party when I helped solve the case and then I couldn't miss the chance to meet you, could I?" said Daya, smirking.

"Oh really?" Tanya scoffed.

"Yes. And by the way you look gorgeous" he said.

"Thank you" said Tanya. "So now this case is over, what will you do?"

"I am sure some other case will pop up" said Daya shrugging. "But I really want to thank you for all the help you gave me. Solving this case wouldn't have been that easy if you hadn't been there"

"You already told me that a thousand times, Daya" Tanya laughed. "Why don't we talk about something else? Come on, let's dance"

"I don't dance" said Daya.

"Oh yes, you do" said Tanya in a breezy voice.

"I - wait..." said Daya doing a double take. He had just spotted Shreya chatting with the rest of the CID team.

"What?" asked Tanya.

"Uh... nothing" said Daya.

Shreya caught Daya's eye and she waved at him. Daya was about to go to her but she was asked to dance by a guy, which Daya didn't recognise and much to his annoyance and surprise, he saw Shreya accept it.

Daya turned to face Tanya. "You know what? Let's dance"

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Change of mind?"

"Yes. I hope you don't have a problem." said Daya.

"Oh not at all. I would love to dance with you" said Tanya and they took to the dance floor.

Noticing Daya's obvious annoyance, Tanya asked, "You obviously look displeased with your wife"

"How do you -" said Daya, looking surprised.

"I know all about you" said Tanya with a mysterious smile.

"What are you, a stalker?" asked Daya smiling.

"Ouch!" said Tanya. "I would rather prefer if you called me a spy"

Daya laughed. "No but seriously, any reason for all this background digging?"

"I prefer to have all information about those whom I work with" said Tanya.

"Ah, right. It always helps" said Daya.

"And If the guy is handsome, I give him a little more attention" said Tanya.

"I see" said Daya.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was kidding. It was just out of curiosity" said Tanya smirking.

"I wouldn't worry at all. I work with CID" said Daya.

"You never know" murmured Tanya.

"Sorry... what?" said Daya, who was too busy staring at Shreya who was dancing not far away from him.

When the song ended, Daya picked up Tanya's hand and brought it to his lips. The warm brush of his mouth on the back of her hand sent a tingling sensation down her spine. "What - you are leaving?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. I think I've spent far too much time away from my wife" said Daya.

Tanya threw him a fake smile. "Of course."

"Well, see you around... enjoy your evening. And thank you once again for whatever you did to help me in solving this case" said Daya.

"Yeah, you are welcome" said Tanya and watched Daya walk away. "I am sure we'll see each other again. Sooner than you know" she murmured.

Shreya was still engrossed in the dance when Daya approached her. He tapped on the guy's shoulder with whom Shreya was dancing.

"Excuse me, but will you step aside please? I wish to have a little chat with your charming dance partner" said Daya.

"Huh... do you know that it is very rude and ill mannered to interrupt someone like this? And who the hell are you?" asked the man.

"I happen to be Shreya's husband. And I am a senior CID Officer. Mind telling me who the hell you are?" said Daya aggressively.

"Uh... hi, my name is Sam... um... if you will excuse me please..." said Sam and walked away in a jiffy.

Daya watched him walk away with a satisfied smile. Shreya coudn't help giggling at his obvious jealousy.

"My my, I can smell something burning" she whispered in his ear.

"Sure you do." said Daya drawing her close. "You didn't tell me you were coming back early"

"I thought I would give you a little surprise" said Shreya.

"Hmmm... but I don't think I like your surprise very much." said Daya.

"Oh come on, it was just a dance" said Shreya.

"How long have you known that guy?" asked Daya.

"About an hour ago? I love it when you get jealous." said Shreya.

"You little minx! You like to tease me, don't you?" asked Daya.

"Very much" said Shreya

"I think we have spent too much time away from each other" said Daya.

"Yes" she whispered and Daya felt her brush her centre against his groin. Whether she did it on purpose or it was an accident, he couldn't tell. The lights were dimmed. The music was seductive. His breath hitched every time she pressed her hips snugly into his own. Others didn't notice their seductive moves at all. Shreya had taken care of that.

"You are not as innocent as you look to the outsiders" said Daya, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What am I then?" asked Shreya, as she grew slightly bolder with her grinding.

"A seductress... a temptress" Daya whispered, his breaths becoming uneven.

"Mmm... you are enjoying that, aren't you?" said Shreya watching his obvious efforts to control his desire.

"Stop doing that. You wouldn't want me undoing you in public." said Daya.

"I doubt if I can do that" said Shreya though she distanced herself from him slightly.

Daya groaned softly. He was starting to feel dizzy. He couldn't focus on anything else. All he wanted was to grab her and take her to the room and -

"I can see your inner struggle" Shreya said with a naughty laugh.

"What?" said Daya.

"I can right through your head. I know what you are thinking" said Shreya.

"No... you don't..." said Daya, trying hard to shake off her naked figure from his mind's eye.

"Yes... I do. I can see you have already undressed me in your mind's eye. All you want is to slide your hand between my legs spread my thighs and -" said Shreya, when Daya cut her across. "I want to do a hell lot more than this. I want to taste all of you. I want to make love to you all night and I want to make you moan and scream and I am going to do it now... without wasting a single minute" said Daya.

"Wha -" Shreya began but Daya dragged her out of the ballroom into the hotel lobby. The guests and their collegues were enjoying too much to notice their abrupt exit. The predator had been unleased. He needed her, god, he couldn't wait.

"Where are we going?" asked Shreya.

"I have a suite booked" said Daya, dragging her towards the elevator.

Fortunatly the elevator was on the ground floor and the lobby was empty except for them. He hauled her inside the elevator and punched number 7 on the panel.

"We can't possibly leave the party like this! What will others -" Shreya's words were drowned as his mouth covered hers. He was not gentle. He kissed her harshly and urgently pulling her flush against him and grinding hard and fast to curb his hunger and desire.

Within moments, the two were moaning each other's names in unison. The elevator seemed to be rocking.

Their mouths were occupied giving each other frenzied kisses. Shreya had her back pressed against the elevator, her arms on her sides.

He was grounding his hips against hers, their cores rubbing against each other with the clothes, separating them.

She mewled out his name, making him even more desperate. The erratic beating of his own heart coupled by her sexy moans were driving him crazy. The friction filled rubbing was already driving him over the edge, yet he was unsatisfied. Unable to hold back no longer, he lifted her up slightly and began to grind.

She let out a contented sigh. They were interupted by the clanging noise of the elevator.

"We should... uhh...hhahh.. g -get out" Shreya said, panting.

"Yeah" said Daya.

Without leaving her lips, they hurtled out of the elevator. They stumbled through his suite crashing into furniture and staggering into his darkened bedroom with hands grabbing at each other in all the places they could reach. She shuddered at the heated caress of his hands running over her sensitised nipples under her dress. She moaned in delight as he held her close with one hand and the other hand wrenched open the buttons of her dress with hungry impatience. Not wanting to delay any longer, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He dropped her onto it and began stripping off his clothes. Shreya watched his shirt fall to the floor revealing his musular torso. He pulled of his trousers and now his boxers were the only piece of clothing he wore. Climbing on top of her, he bent down and gave her a long lingering kiss.

* * *

"Hi Tanya! Enjoying the evening?" came a voice.

"Sam! Hey! I didn't see you. Did you come late?" asked Tanya.

"Nope, I was right on time. Maybe you were too engrossed with your friend" said Sam.

"Excuse me?" said Tanya, narrowing her eyes.

"If you are looking for him, then he won't be around for another hour or so" said Sam.

"What?" asked Tanya.

"Yeah, I guess he having a quickie with his wife" said Sam, smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tanya yelled, attracting attention of the people nearby.

"Chillax baby. There is no need to feel so aggravated. He is a married man after all" said Sam.

"You know what? Get the fuck out of here. Just stay away, alright?" said Tanya.

"Okay, whatever" said Sam. "Hope you enjoy the evening" he said and walked away smiling to himself.

"Fucking bastard" Tanya growled.

She spotted another CID officer nearby who she knew was Daya's colleague.

"Excuse me, do you know where senior Inspector Daya is?" Tanya asked.

"Oh no, I don't know where he is. I saw him with his wife sometime ago. Dunno where they went" said the man.

"Okay, thanks" said Tanya with a scowl on her face.

* * *

Shreya lay sprawled over his body, still feeling the remanants of the orgasm. His arms were wrapped around her, their legs all tangled up. She smiled and nuzzled his chest as Daya began to stroke her back.

"You know, everyone must be wondering where we'd disappeared" said Shreya raising her head, propping on his chest.

"You should have thought of that before you teased me on the dance floor" said Daya. "Anyway I don't care what people think. We are married and very much in love. I am sure they would understand that we need some privacy"

Shreya kissed him on his lips. "I love you"

"I love you too. And I have missed you though it has been just a week without you" said Daya.

"Umm who was that girl you were dancing with?" asked Shreya.

"Jealous huh?" he asked.

"Shut up! Just tell me" said Shreya.

"Her name is Tanya. She helped me a lot on this case. She was the only one who was trustworthy. She tipped us off with all the inside information you know and now we are good friends" said Daya.

"Okay... she is pretty" said Shreya.

"Well, there is no denying that. She is" said Daya.

"She is prettier than me" said Shreya.

"Maybe. Maybe she is the prettiest and most perfect woman in the world. But the fact is that - she is not you" said Daya.

"Oh, you flatter me" said Shreya smiling.

He kissed her hard. "I was thinking maybe we could order room service and then I would tell you about a particular fantasy of mine where you get on the top and-"

"-stop!" Shreya laughed. "We need to get back to the party"

"But what about my fantasy?" asked Daya, feigning anger.

"We can fulfill your fantasies when we get home" said Shreya.

"Are you sure? I really don't feel like leaving this bed-"

"Yes I am absolutely sure. Come on, get dressed" she said, laughing.

"Okay ma'am" he said giving her a slightly affronted look.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into next chapter - A rainy night, a few drinks and an act as a result of unrestrained passion. Did Daya commit the biggest mistake of his life?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A week later -**

When Daya woke up from the sleep, he heard Shreya speaking to someone on the phone. "I will check with the first available flight. Bye" she said and disconnected the call.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Daya.

"ACP sir. He wants me to go to Delhi for three days for work" said Shreya flopping down on the bed.

"Not again! You just got back last week" Daya groaned.

"I know. But I can't refuse him" said Shreya.

"Great. There goes the weekend down the drain. I hate him" said Daya angrily.

Shreya laughed. "We will have many such weekends. There is no need to look so crestfallen"

"Yeah, whatever" said Daya.

"Why are you still in bed? We have to go to work" said Shreya.

"There is lot of time. It's just 7.45 am" said Daya checking the clock. "Come back to bed. I don't feel like getting up at the moment"

She went into his arms willingly saying, "I don't feel like getting up either"

"That's great" said Daya and dipped his head for a kiss.

* * *

 **Saturday morning -**

"You forgot your sunglasses" said Daya.

"Oh yeah, thanks" said Shreya.

"I am going to miss you" said Daya holding her by her waist.

"Me too. I will be back soon. I promise" said Shreya kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay" said Daya.

"So, what are you going to do over the weekend?" asked Shreya.

"I have to go to the bureau. My work will be done till lunch. After that I don't know. I will catch a movie on DVD or something" said Daya.

"Okay" said Shreya smiling. "I will make a move else I will be late for my flight"

"Yes. Take care and give me a call at night okay?" said Daya.

"Yes, I will" she said.

Daya checked his watch. "You still have five minutes, don't you?"

"Yes, why-" But she never got to finish as she felt him sliding his fingers through her hair. He kissed her, driving her body into a mad gallop of passion.

"Daya I have a flight to catc-" said Shreya but her words were replaced by a throaty moan which escaped her as his hand found her breast and the other one went over her panties through her unzipped jeans. He rubbed her through the fabric with maddening slow strokes making her lose her senses.

"Uhh...aha..uh..uh...uh...ooooaahhhhh" he heard her cry and her body trembled, minutes later. "I love you" he murmured in her ear.

"I hate it when you do that. Now, I won't be able to think straight for the rest of my journey." said Shreya, pressing against his firm body.

"Don't go then" said Daya smirking.

"Shut up" said Shreya making a face.

"Okay, bye. I am really going now" said Shreya once she had regained some feeling in her legs. "I love you"

* * *

 **Same Day, CID Bureau, afternoon -**

"Daya? You coming? Looks like it's going to rain" said his colleague.

"No, I am not finished yet. Thanks" said Daya.

"You haven't got your car, have you?" asked his colleague.

"No, I gave it for servicing. But don't worry, I will take a cab home" said Daya.

"Okay, see you on monday. I am glad we are not working tomorrow" said his colleague.

"Yeah, me too" said Daya. "Bye. Have a nice weekend"

A quarter hour later, Daya shut the file with a snap. The clock showed that it was 6.30 pm but as he looked outside the window, it looked as if night had fallen. Stormy grey clouds hovered overhead. Rain had begun to fall in dollops.

Daya gathered his things and shut the computer. Locking the bureau door, he ran downstairs. The rain had begun to fall heavily now. He realised that he had forgot his umbrella at home.

The rain was so heavy that it had reduced visibility. Daya stood on the porch, desperately looking for a taxi when a car rushed past him, spraying him with ice cold water.

"Damn you!" Daya roared after him.

"Daya!" called a voice.

Daya turned to his right and saw a lone figure carrying an umbrella walking towards him with hurried footsteps.

"Who is it?" said Daya brushing off the water from his face.

"It's me Tanya"

"Hi! How did you spot me in this rain? I can't see a thing" said Daya as Tanya beckoned him to come under her umbrella.

Daya could see that she was entirely wet.

"I heard you yell at the car driver. I recognised you from your voice" said Tanya.

"What are you doing outside in this rain?" askes Daya wiping his face.

"I had come to take delivery of some documents. By the time I finished collecting the papers, it had started to rain. This umbrella is of no use" said Tanya in a loud voice in order to be heard over the pounding rain.

"You have a car?" asked Daya.

"No" said Tanya. "So what do we do now?"

"I know a coffee shop nearby. Let's have some coffee till the rain subsides. Then we can take a cab" suggested Daya.

"Yeah, alright" said Tanya.

Together the trundled down the watery path till the reached the coffee shop. Dripping wet from head to foot, they stepped inside, shivering slightly.

Fortunately the coffee shop wasn't too crowded and they got two best seats by the fire.

"Oh god, I feel so cold" said Tanya rubbing her hands together to warm herself.

Daya cast a glance around them looking for the waiter when a man sitting across them caught his eye. The man was staring at Tanya who was entirely wet. The rain had soaked her hair, making it hang around her face and made her white shirt cling to the firm swell of her breasts.

When the man caught Daya staring at him, he hastily gulped down his coffee and left the coffee shop.

Daya had a strange feeling that he had seen the man somewhere. But where he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I will get our coffees from the counter. You need to get out of those wet clothes. We can't stay here much longer. You will fall sick" said Daya.

"Yeah" said Tanya smiling. "I will have a latté"

"Okay" said Daya and walked over to the counter.

Tanya watched him walk away. How handsome and hot he looked in those wet clothes! Her heart began to race, sending blood pounding through her veins. She wondered how it would feel to kiss him, to feel his hard length against her core... she licked her lips unconsciously as wetness began to pool between her legs which had nothing to do with the rain.

She snapped back from her reverie as Daya came back carrying two foaming mugs of coffee.

They chatted for sometime over coffee but the rain refused to stop. Tanya was only half attentive during the conversation. She was too busy imagining him naked with her on the bed, making love to her, to pay attention to what he was saying.

She wanted him. She wanted this man. She had not felt so strongly for anyone in years. She knew she would go to any lengths to have him. Just for one night. Maybe. If only she could somehow convince him to come to her apartment...

"Let's go, shall we? I don't think that the rain is gonna stop" said Daya.

"Listen, why don't we-" said Tanya but at that precise moment, Daya's cellphone rang.

"Hello, Shreya? Did you reach safely? Hello? Hello?" Daya rushed outside as he was unable to hear his wife's voice.

Anger rose inside Tanya as she heard Shreya's name. Shreya. Daya's wife. Tanya had a strong urge to harm her. She knew that with Shreya around she had no chance wirh Daya. She was a spare part. And Tanya hated the fact that Shreya always intervened whenever they came close. It was because of her that Daya had left her in the middle of the party...

"Network jam" said Daya walking in and sitting on his chair. "I can't hear a thing. Shreya's is away for work."

"Oh" said Tanya, suddenly feeling elated.

"Why don't you come to my apartment? It quite nearby. You are all wet. Stay for sometime till the rain stops and then go. I have spare clothes of my brother you know... you can change into them" said Tanya.

"Sounds good." said Daya. "Where's your brother?"

"He shifted to USA last month. He works there" said Tanya.

They arrived at Tanya's apartment pretty quickly.

"Don't you lock the door?" asked Daya looking at the slightly ajar door.

"Oh, I must have forgotten" said Tanya.

"You sure?" asked Daya.

"Yeah. Oh come on! I know your cop antennas must be on alert mode right now but it's fine really." said Tanya laughing.

"Mind if I check? Just to be sure?" asked Daya.

"Go ahead" said Tanya.

Daya went through each room. There was nobody in the house except them.

"Find anything?" asked Tanya.

"Nope" said Daya. "Guess you left it open by mistake alright"

"Told you" said Tanya smiling. "Okay, so here is the towel and the clothes. The washroom is there on the right"

"Okay. Be right back" said Daya.

While Daya was gone, Tanya slipped into a satin gown which accentuated her curves perfectly. She put on some soft instrumental music and switched on the incense dispenser. It dispensed a lavender smelling mist making her feel all content and light headed.

"Tanya?" she heard Daya call.

"In here" Tanya called from her bedroom where she sat filling two glasses of mulled wine for them.

"Sit down" she said patting the bed and handing him a glass.

"Thanks" said Daya smiling and taking a sip. He stretched on the bed propping up on one elbow. "What is that smell? It makes me feel so good"

"It's lavender" said Tanya.

"It feels wonderful" said Daya closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

Tanya shifted a bit closer to him on the bed. "Relax" she murmured.

Daya opened his eyes and found her face hovering above his. He inhaled the lavender smelling perfume deeply. He could not look away. Her eyes had a sort of deep, arrested look.

"So your wife is not in town?" asked Tanya softly.

"No" Daya whispered.

"You look so tired" said Tanya brushing her fingers lightly over his hair.

"Yeah" said Daya closing his eyes at her touch.

"I really like you Daya" said Tanya.

Daya's eyes flew open. "What?" he said.

"Yes, I do. I like you. I want to be close to you... I want to feel you everywhere... I want you..." Tanya's voice trailed off.

Daya closed his eyes once again...Her voice was so soothing... she wanted him... she wanted him...

"Daya?" Tanya called and once again Daya's eyes flew open.

Tanya reached out and rested her hand on his arm. Her hand was soft and warm. She saw him stiffen.

"Tanya..." he said, his voice coming in a soft growl.

Without leaving her eyes, Daya placed his glass on the table beside the bed. He did the same with her glass.

The air around them seemed to freeze; Tanya couldn't breathe. Her heartbeats seemed to have stopped altogether. She saw him draw closer. His face was so close that she could count his eyelashes. And the next moment, Daya lowered his head, angling his mouth over hers.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - After one night of hot and frenzied love with Tanya, Daya has only one thought after he wakes up - Regret.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Note to guests who reviewed on previous chapter \- I knew I would get reviews telling me how I am "ruining" Daya's character n all. Let me tell you that Senior Inspector Daya is a fictional character and this story is a work of fiction as well. So don't take it personally. Also, the story is in a too early stage to jump to conclusions. So I suggest you wait till end of the story. Still if you feel, your sentiments are getting hurt in anyway - DON'T READ.**

* * *

Time seemed to stand still. Tanya couldn't believe that Daya was kissing her. His lips were rough and eager. When the need for oxygen became necessary, he pulled apart. Tanya saw surprise etched upon his face as though he was unsure of his actions.

Grasping her upper arms and taking a deep breath, Daya tried one last time to get a grip on his raging hormones by pushing her slightly away. Tanya however reached up to him and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him closer to her, feeling him against her. A needy moan slipped through his lips. That moan signalled only one thing - a lost battle.

Daya pulled her on his lap and pressed his lips to her once again sealing their fate. He sought her hungrily. The wild mewling sounds coming from her were making him horny. Lips fused together, his hands began to roam over her satin covered body. Consideray aroused, Tanya sucked on his tongue, tugged his lips between her teeth, her nails digging his back.

Daya pushed her gown off her shoulders roughly and began to plant urgent kisses on her creamy skin. She moaned as his cold hands caressed her breasts. She pressed tighter to him and rocked into him to satiate her need.

He could barely think. Everything around him was swirling. He couldn't wait. He couldn't slow down. This raw, devastating need was overpowering him. He almost tore off her clothes and pushed her down on the bed. He pinned her hands above her head and began to kiss her roughly. The bulge in his pants twitched against her. Pressing his face between her breasts, he sucked her mounds over and over until she was shivering in his arms. He nipped, sucked and grazed until the rozy flesh puckered and darkened.

She moaned, her hips moving against his. He shed off his own clothes and plunged into her without warning. She quivered in his grasp and moaned loudly as he filled, stretched and consumed her. He slammed violently into her with hard jerky movements. She bit his shoulder to muffle the scream. There was a look of desperation on his face. He needed a furious movement. He needed it fast and hard. He was thrusting into her so hard that she felt her body move upwards slightly towards the headrest.

"Uuuuhhhh... uhhhh...uhhhh... harder...uhhhh" she panted. The bed began to creak underneath their sweat slickened bodies. The lavender aroma was increasing his carnal need. She clawed the sheets as he slammed into her. He lunged for her neck, biting her, the speed of his thrusts increasing.

He kept thrusting inside her and she felt her walls contracting around him within minutes.

"G-god I... uuuhhhh...aaaaaahhhuhhhhh..."

His body had gone rigid as well and all the movements stopped.

Burying her face into his chest, she murmured, "Ohhh... oh god... I - I can't move"

Tangled together, sweating and panting both of them allowed themselves to give in to their carnal needs and desires. They allowed themselves to satisfy every ache, need, hunger without caring... without giving a second thought about what the consequenses would be... They fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, the sheets beneath them crumpled and stained with sweat and sex...

* * *

 **Next Day morning -**

Daya let out a soft groan as he stirred in his sleep. His head throbbed painfully and he felt that he never wanted to move again.

 _Had he been drinking last night?_ He couldn't remember well.

He sat up in the bed slowly, the blankets and sheets entangled around his naked body. It took him a moment to make sense of the surroundings. He remembered getting wet in the rain and then walking in Tanya's apartment for a quick drink and then... his eyes wandered over the clothes lying on the floor, blankets half lying on the bed, the messy satin sheets and a figure lying on the same bed. Tanya turned in her sleep, making the the bedsheet fall on the floor to reveal her naked form.

Daya gulped. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _What the hell did I do last night? Oh god. I slept with Tanya? This can't be happening! This is a goddamn nightmare! A fucking nightmare! I love Shreya... I love my wife... I can't have slept with any other woman..._

Getting up from the bed, he quickly pulled on his clothes and wrapped a blanket around Tanya. He proceded almost zombie like towards the bathroom.

 _It's going to be alright. It's just a fucking nightmare! I am going to wake up any moment now..._

Daya turned the faucet and water gushed out. He smacked cold water on his face and the horrors of the previous night came to him clearly - the urgent kisses, the frenzied lovemaking... no one had forced him. No one had lured him to do so. He had done this act as per his own will. He had cheated his wife. Daya seemed to be shaking in anger. He didn't know what to do. What mess had he landed himself in? How was he going to get out of all this? And how in earth was he going to face Shreya?

He felt his cellphone buzz in his jeans pocket. He withdrew it to find seven missed calls from Shreya since previous night. There were two texts - one from his boss and one from Shreya which read - Where are you? I've have been calling since yesterday. Don't worry it's not urgent... I reached safely. I guess I just miss talking to you. Call me when you read this. Love you. Bye.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he threw the phone angrily where it bounced off the bathtub, splitting into two.

"Daya? Is that you?" Tanya called.

Sighing, Daya went back inside to find Tanya awake.

"Hi honey, you had a good sleep?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Tanya, I need to go home." said Daya averting her gaze.

"Home? Why? What's the hurry?" asked Tanya.

"I have a few errands to run. And my boss called. I need to get to work" said Daya.

"Oh, you don't need to work on weekends. You can always tell your seniors" said Tanya.

"Where is your phone Tanya? I need to call my wife. And I need to leave" said Daya looking grave.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Tanya, staring at him.

"Nothing is wrong. I need your phone. Shreya has called seven times since last night. I need to tell her I am okay" said Daya.

Tanya scoffed. "Since when did you start worrying about your wife so much?"

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Daya angrily.

"Come on, I mean you didn't even think about her when you made love to me last night" said Tanya.

"Shut up! I didn't make love to you. We had sex. It wasn't making love" said Daya.

"Oooo... no strings attached, is it?" asked Tanya.

"I need to leave" Daya repeated for the third time.

"Guess your wife doesn't satisfy you. I mean the way you were with me last night... you know... as if you were waiting to unleash all the pent up hunger and -

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TANYA! I love Shreya. I love her very much. I am very happy with her" said Daya, flaring up.

"Oh, you love her? That's a surprise! What were you doing in my bed then last night?" asked Tanya.

Daya stared at her, looking lost. He felt extremely guilty. What was he to say?

"It - it was a mistake. Whatever happened last night. We shouldn't have gone that far. I am sorry" said Daya.

"What did you just say?" Tanya asked in a loud voice.

"Tanya..."

"It was a mistake! I can't believe this. You had your fun last night and now you are not willing yo take responsibility of it. You are running away. HOW DARE YOU, HUH? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" Tanya screamed, shaking in anger.

"I didn't want to take advantage of you, trust me. I don't know how it happened. I am so sorry" said Daya. "We will talk this over Tanya, okay? I am not running away from my responsibilities. But I need to call Shreya and I need to get back home. She was supposed to come back tonight. I have to get home before that. I will call you, okay? Please try to understand" said Daya, trying to keep his voice steady.

Tanya started at him, not uttering a single word.

"I have to use your phone because I broke mine" he said and walked out of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me, Daya" said Tanya and she began to laugh. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she flopped down on the bed and continued to laugh hysterically.

And then all of a sudden she stopped laughing. Her face turned aggressive as she wiped the tears of laughter off her cheeks.

 _You can't do this to me, Daya. You simply can't. I love you. I know you love me too. We slept together. Now we are bonded for life. I will not let you leave. I will not. I will make sure of it._

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Daya is horrified at Tanya's obsession about him and the lenghts she can go to make him come back to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **On telephone -**

"Daya, is that you? What number are you calling from? Gosh, I was so worried! Where have you been all night? I called so many times. I left you messages too. I called at the bureau as well to check whether you were working! Well, why aren't you saying anything?" asked Shreya breathlessely.

Daya couldn't help smiling inspite of all the tension. "Well you are not letting me talk" he said.

"Oh sorry. I am listening." said Shreya smiling a bit.

"I - I overslept. I -"

"Have you been drinking?" asked Shreya interrupting him.

"I had just one drink" Daya confessed.

"Daya..."

"It was just one... i am sorry sweetheart" said Daya.

"Yeah, fine" said Shreya. "Which number is this?"

"My phone's dead. It fell out of my hand and I bumped into - into someone I know and I am calling from the landline number"

"Oh. So did you hand it over for repairing?" asked Shreya.

"Not yet. I hope it's not beyond repair" said Daya. "Anyway when are you coming back?"

"Tonight" said Shreya happily.

"Wow, you are done early?" Daya asked, surprised.

"Yeah" said Shreya.

"Okay great. I will see you then. Bye. Love you" said Daya and hung up.

He whirled around to find Tanya watching him. She was once again dressed in her sheer satin robe.

"You know, I thought over what you said. About the mistake we committed last night. Oh, not "we". "You" I should say" said Tanya.

"Tanya please... I may have sounded rude but this was not supposed to happen. I don't know what went over me. I can't explain this. I am sorry. I know this is wrong. I just don't understand what's going on" said Daya pacing back and forth.

"I am amazed, you know. It's not so difficult. I know very well. You were not under the influence of alcohol. You love your wife very much. She satisfies you very much. Still, you end up in my bed, having sex with me. I can't see why you are having so much trouble understanding why it happened. You are a man. Even if a man has a happy married life, he can't resist a sexy woman. That's what happened with you. That's okay, Daya. It is completely natural. The only problem I have is that you call this a mistake and I call it destiny." said Tanya calmly.

"This is not the way it is!" Daya yelled. "I would have never lost control like this. I don't know. I am not like the men you refer to." said Daya.

"Don't worry darling. Your secret is safe with me." said Tanya moving closer to me.

"Tanya no! Please... I -"

"Ssshhhh" Tanya said putting her finger on his lips.

"Let's not argue on this now. Whatever you say is worthless coz it has happened. You have slept with me. That is a fact. You better learn to accept it. I have wanted you ever since I worked with you on that case. And I am glad that destiny had the same thing in mind. I will never forget last night. It was beautiful and hot. You were amazing in bed. I always like my man to be rough and aggressive and you were exaclty the same..." said Tanya.

Daya held her arms tightly, his face scrunched with anger.

"I want you to forget what happened last night, okay? Look, I have a wife. I am happy with her. Last night was a fucking mistake! You got that? I don't feel that way for you. Please forget all that happened and I suggest we shouldn't meet again. I need to go home." said Daya but Tanya refused to let go. She clung to his arm as if her life depended on it.

"No... no... no...! You can't leave me. Please... Daya please no! I love you! I can't imagine living without you. Not after you made love to me... Daya please stay with me. Stay with me. I swear I will make you happy. I will never give you a chance to complain" said Tanya breathlessely.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Daya bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER! I AM A MARRIED MAN"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH ME LAST NIGHT?" Tanya yelled in an equally loud voice.

"What should I do then? Do you want me to divorce my wife and come and stay with you?" yelled Daya.

"I never said that! I just want you to take responsibilities of your own actions! I want your time. I want your love. That's all I am asking" said Tanya.

"This is ridculous! I can't possibly be involved in an extra - marital affair!" said Daya.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD... I AM NOT YOUR WHORE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCK ME AT YOUR WILL AND THEN TOSS ME ASIDE, THEN YOU ARE WRONG! I AM NEVER GONNA TOLERATE THAT!" Tanya screamed.

"Do whatever you want. I can't wait here anymore" said Daya and pushing her aside he left the room, to grab his things.

Tanya stood in the living room, shaking with fury. She stood like a statue for five minutes and then she marched into the kitchen and withdrew a butcher knife. She ran a finger on the sharp blade of the knife. She could see her own reflection on the smooth stainless steel blade.

Only one word echoed in her head - Kill.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Here and there, there is blood everywhere. But whose?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inside the bedroom, Daya was relieved to find that his cellphone's screen was intact. He picked up his watch from the table and pocketed it. He knew he was being rude to Tanya. He knew only he himself was to be blamed for the acts of the previous night. He had kissed her first. He had made the first move. Tanya was not at fault. But he also knew that Tanya was being ureasonable. She was unwilling to find a solution to the problem. And he knew he would never agree to whatever Tanya was suggesting. He could never cheat Shreya. Not one more time. He knew he needed to distance himself from Tanya.

* * *

The knife tightly held behind her back, Tanya walked noiselessely into the bedroom where Daya was gathering his things.

He stopped when he saw Tanya standing by the door.

"You are leaving?" She asked.

"I have to Tanya. Please try to understand. I don't want to run away from this. I am not tossing you aside. I am just saying that we will work this out together" said Daya.

"What are you going to do, huh? You will tell me to calm down, to forget about what happened that night and that's that" said Tanya.

"What do you expect me to do?" asked Daya.

"I want you to take responsibility of your actions, that's all!" said Tanya.

"Define that. What do you want? Money? Anything else?" said Daya.

"Money, really? Do you really think that this is about money? I have more money than you ca imagine. I wasn't going to blackmail you for money. Nope. I don't want your money. I am not a whore which you can buy with money. I want you. I want more of your time. I want you in my bed atleast for a few nigh-"

"WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU ARE ASKING, YOU GOT THAT? I LOVE MY WIFE. WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER. WE CAN'T!" Daya shouted.

"It is so easy for you to shout" said Tanya.

"Tanya please! We are going through the same things again and again. I can't be with you. I just can't. I am sorry. I..." he broke off.

"Fine" said Tanya

"What?" said Daya looking at her in surprise.

"I said fine" Tanya repeated. Her hands were hidden behind her back. She was aware of the knife in her hand. She held it at an angle and pressed it to her wrist, making an even cut. She winced as the blade pierced her skin. She could feel the blood dripping all over hands.

Daya looked at her stunned. A moment ago she was asking him to stay and now she was letting him go? Just like that? He couldn't fathom the mystrey behind her decision.

Tanya was already starting to feel dizzy. Without wasting more time, she sliced the other wrist. This time she couldn't stop herself from crying out in pain. A few drops of blood fell on the carpet, staining it.

Daya watched the scene before him in horror and it took him an entire minute to realise what she had done.

"Tanya!" Daya yelled and he launched himself across the room. He grabbed her arm and pulled the bloodied knife out of her hand and threw it on the floor.

Tanya was flashing him an odd, mysterious smile. Daya went numb with fear when he saw blood flowing our from both her wrists.

Tanya gripped Daya's arm to as her head began to spin.

"What the hell have you done?!" Daya bellowed and scooped her in his arms. He began to walk to the bathroom.

"Put me down!" Tanya shrieked, kicking wildly. "I want to die! Put me down!"

"St- stop it!" Daya yelled making infutile attempts to keep her still. "What the hell is this Tanya!"

She punched him in the chest, soaking his shirt in blood. Angry tears sloshed all over her face. "I WANT TO DIE! PUT ME DOWN!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE" Daya yelled in a superior tone.

"I don't want to stay alive! I can't do that without you!" she wailed.

"Tanya please" Daya pleaded.

"NO!" she yelled, managing to free herself from his arms.

"Don't be stupid Tanya! You need immediate medical attention!" said Daya fearfully.

"I don't want to live. If you are not going to be a part of my life... I don't want to live!" said Tanya.

"Tanya you are talking nonsense!" said Daya exasperatedly.

"Promise me that you will see me again. Promise me that you will meet me!" said Tanya.

Daya had no other option but to agree to her demands atleast for time being. He knew this was not the time to argue. He couldn't put her life in danger.

"Alright, alright! I will see you again" said Daya accepting defeat.

"Promise me" said Tanya.

"Yes I promise." said Daya. "We need to stem the blood flow"

He rushed her to the bathroom and washed the knife wound. Taking out his handkerchief he dabbed the wound repeatedly. After few minutes the blood flow stopped and he heaved a sigh of relief.

He made her sit on the bed. "Please don't do anything stupid Tanya" said Daya softly.

"Please don't leave me" Tanya murmured.

Daya wiped away her tears. "I have to go now. But I will come back to see you. I will."

"Okay" she said sniffing.

"Please take care" said Daya.

"Can I call you?" asked Tanya.

"Later. Not today" said Daya reluctantly.

Before she could make him promise something else, he left her house in a hurry. He checked his watch. He had a lot of time before Shreya came home.

He hadn't even dreamed that Tanya would take such an extreme step. He knew he had committed a grave mistake by agreeing to meet her demands. He still couldn't stop feeling guilty about his acts of the past night. That one night stand had put his life in jeopardy.

 _I have to fix this soon. I can't keep meeting Tanya. I can't keep betraying Shreya anymore_.

* * *

When he arrived home, he found the milk bags and newspapers lying on the floor - reminding him once again where he had spent the previous night. He picked them up and opened the front door latch. Dropping the milk bags on the kitchen counter, he went into the bedroom and sat on the bed thinking.

 _What was he going to do? How was he possibly going to make Tanya understand? And how would he be able to face Shreya? What if she found out about this?_

His head was swirling with questions and his frustrations grew by each passing minute. He looked around their bedroom. It was neatly made for it hadn't been used after Shreya left. He couldn't leave it like that.

He knew he would never be able to forgive himself for what he was about to do. He felt like a criminal, dressing up the crime scene. He never wanted to lie to Shreya. But he couldn't tell her the truth. It would hurt her too much.

He mussed up the bed so it appeared that it had been slept in. He opened the blankets and tossed them around the bed. He lay the newspapers on the floor and pulled out a few clothes from his wardrobe and threw them carelessely on the chair. Now he room looked like the usual self - messy. He did the same with the other rooms so that it appeared that he was in the house the entire time. He prepared some coffee and watched television for sometime. Then in the evening he went to the mobile repair shop and the repairman took entire two hours to get his cell phone repaired.

When he arrived home, he found the door ajar. He stood looking at the door, his heart pounding loudly.

 _Was it possible that Tanya had found out where he lived and was waiting for him, inside?_

He pushed open the door slightly. It was totally dark. He couldn't hear any noise.

He took a step inside.

And another.

And another.

"Hi!" he jumped at the sudden whisper right in front of him.

But he relaxed as he received a kiss on his cheek and a familiar pair of hands wrapped around his waist. It was Shreya.

He hugged her tightly, simply enjoying her body close to his. "You arrived early"

"Yeah. I got an earlier flight. I was going to text you but I thought of giving you a surprise" said Shreya.

"Mmm... I love your surprises" he said picking her up in his arms and carrying to the couch.

Shreya giggled. "Atleast close the door"

"Forget the door. I missed you" said Daya, placing her gently on the couch and switching on the light.

"I arrive half an hour ago. Where were you?" asked Shreya.

"Mobile repair shop" said Daya.

"I cleaned our room. It was so messy. How typical of you whenever I am not around" said Shreya.

Daya looked away, hating himself to the fullest. _She trusts me so much. I don't deserve her. I really don't._

"You are so quiet" said Shreya. "Anything wrong?"

"No, just tired I guess" said Daya.

"Get some sleep. I'll cook something for dinner" said Shreya.

"No, just sit with me for sometime. I think we should just order something for dinner" said Daya.

"What? It's fine. I am not tired at all. I'll cook" said Shreya, laughing.

"No. Please just sit with me. There is no need to do anything for me. I don't think I deserve your love and care" said Daya.

Shreya frowned at him. "What's the matter with you? What's wrong? Why are you talking like that?"

"Nothing. I just feel I am not worthy to be your husband -"

"SHUT UP!" Shreya scolded him. "You are the best thing that has happened to me. How dare you say something like that!"

"Sorry" Daya murmured.

She snuggled closer to him letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I love you" she whispered.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Daya battles with his inner self whether to tell Shreya the truth. Tanya gets frustrated when Daya begins to avoid her and finally reveals to Daya a shocking new detail.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Few Days later-**

Tanya stayed in the shower much longer than the usual. She had woken dreaming about that night when she and Daya had slept together. She had a quick vision of his hands on her and the places where his stubble had grazed her skin. Feeling slightly dizzy, she continued to let cold water run over her body.

An hour later after she stepped out of the shower, she sat on the bed and dialled Daya's number. It went straight to his voicemail. She rang and rang and rang but Daya never picked up. She waited for him to call back but he didn't.

 _What can I do now, Daya? I have no other way but to come and meet you in CID bureau._

* * *

Tanya flung open the door of the CID bureau angrily and walked in. A girl whom she did not recognise looked up at her from her desk.  
Without a word to her, Tanya began to walk towards Daya's cabin.

"Excuse me ma'am, who are you? Where are you going?" the girl asked Tanya, blocking her way.

"I am not answerable to you, okay? Step aside and let me go" said Tanya.

"What did you just say to me, huh? I won't let you go. This is CID bureau not a goddamn park!" the girl said angrily.

"Let me fucking go!"

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you are here!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Daya asked looking irritable. He had come out to find the source of the commotion. He threw one look at Tanya and his body tensed all over.

"Sir I don't know who she is and -"

"It's all right Purvi" said Daya.

Tanya threw a dirty look at Purvi and followed Daya inside his cabin.

Once they were inside, Daya drew the blinds and shut the door with a snap.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't barge into my office like this" said Daya angrily.

"I left you so many messages and calls. You never responded to them. What option did I have then?" said Tanya calmly.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you get it that I must be busy that's why I am not answering your calls?" said Daya exasperately.

"You could have just texted me that you were busy you know. I would have stopped calling you then. Do you think I am a fool? I can tell the difference between being busy and being ignorant." said Tanya.

Daya sighed. "Okay tell me why were you calling me?"

"Oh, it was nothing special. I just dreamt of you last night. And in today in the morning when I was in shower. I got so wet just thinking how would I feel if your lips touched me there... you know-"

"FOR THE FUCK'S SAKE TANYA" he bellowed before lowering his voice, "Listen, Tanya you have got to stop this okay? I can't have you coming to my office and talking to me like that! This is my workplace. It will cost me my job. You have got to pull yourself together"

"I can't stand it staying away from you. I just can't. That night keeps coming back to me again and again. And the more I think about it, I feel it was not enough. I want more -"

"Tanya" Daya said shaking his head.

"I think about you all the time. And you - just look at you! You promised me that you would meet me and talk to me." said Tanya.

"I was busy-"

"You didn't even ask how I was? I had lost so much blood that day when I cut my wrist and I am still so weak. But you don't care,do you? You got me in your bed and now you are leaving me to rot somewhere" said Tanya.

Daya ran a hand on his forehead. "Sit down" he said. "Let's talk"

"I am not here to negotiate. I want more time from you. That's all I am asking" said Tanya.

"Sit down" Daya repeated.

"No, I don't want to sit down" said Tanya. She went towards him and put one hand on his waist and the other one on his chest.

"Don't Tanya... we can't do this... I told you" Daya said moving away from her.

"Don't tell me you felt nothing that night! I know you did, you still do but you are just scared of your wife. But I promise she will never find out." said Tanya.

"I don't - Tanya please you just don't get it, do you? I already told you I shouldn't have got carried away. Please, please don't do this. I beg you. I feel terrible you know? I never wanted to do it. I never wanted to hurt you. And I am so so sorry. Just tell me if I can do anything to make it up to you." said Daya sounding earnest.

"You know what I want" Tanya said shifting closer.

"Ask me anything except this Tanya. It won't be right. I don't feel that way for you..." he said.

"Daya... please..." Tanya said and kissed him on the mouth forcefully.

Daya pushed her away harshly and she hit his desk, howling in pain.

"Stop acting like a child Tanya and get the hell away from here" Daya growled wiping his lips with his wrist. He looked disgusted at the idea that she had kissed him.

Looking at his cold reaction, Tanya lost her temper. Grabbing the paperweight off his desk, she hurled it across the wall where it bounced off and shattered on the floor. And then Tanya was shouting, telling him that she didn't care what he felt, how their relationship affected his job and how much he loved his wife.

"Sir? Are you alright? Open the door! Sir!" Purvi banged the door from outside.

The yelling continued for a few more minutes and then just as Purvi was thinking about calling the security, the door flung open to reveal Daya, towering in rage.  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE EVER AGAIN. YOU GOT THAT?"

Purvi stood staring at one to another not even daring to breathe. Tanya stared at Daya for a moment, her eyes red and tearful and then walked out of the bureau, muttering to herself.

"Sir, are you alright? Who was she?" Purvi asked looking alarmed.

"It's nothing Purvi" said Daya curtly. "But I don't want to her here in future. Make sure you inform the security guard"

"Yes sir." said Purvi. "Sir, are you really alright?"

"Yes, thanks Purvi. Don't worry, I am fine" he said and walked back to his cabin.

* * *

For the next entire week, Daya didn't hear from Tanya. But instead of feeling relieved, her silence was beginning to worry him a little. Daya had presumed that she was not going to let it all go so easily. She was stubborn and dangerous. He really wanted to know what she was upto but there was no way to find out information about her. He couldn't call her; he didn't want to send her any wrong signals. He thought of sending an informer after her but decided against it. It would attract too much attention. Ultimately, he decided to wait for a few days.

However, Daya didn't need to wait for much time. About two weeks after their encounter at CID bureau, Daya saw around twenty missed calls and a couple of voicemails on his cellphone from Tanya when he woke on a Sunday morning.

When he listened to the voicemails, they all said the same thing in Tanya's voice - I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Call me asap.

His heart thudding, he sat on the bed wondering what on the earth did Tanya want with him now.

"Who are you talking to?" came Shreya's voice as she snatched his phone from his hand.

"Shreya, give it back!" Daya said in alarm.

"Not before I listen to your voicemails" said Shreya playfully and pressed his phone to her ear.

Daya crossed the distance between them in two steps and snatched back his phone aggressively. "I told you to give it back!" he yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up? I was not going to do anything. I am sorry if it was something private which you didn't want to share with me. I won't touch your ever again." she said and turned to go.

"Hey, wait! Don't go" Daya caught her wrist and pulled her back. He kissed her gently. "Sorry for all that. You just caught me off guard, that's all. And you can go through my phone anytime you like"

"It's alright. I know you don't keep secrets from me" she said.

Daya looked away unable to meet her eye. I really don't deserve her. I really don't.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" she asked him.

He looked at her and gave her a knowing smile. "I am thinking that it's sunday and we don't have work so we can spend the rest of the morning in bed" he said kissing her firmly enough to make her head spin.

Shreya giggled. "But I was about to take shower"

"Oh so you want to do it in shower then? Not a bad idea at all" said Daya giving her a wink.

"Come and get me then" she said pushing him away. Gigglimg like a little girl, she ran outside. Daya followed and caught her, by sliding his arm around her waist as she reached the staircase. Both of them were laughing like manics. He finally scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside the shower.

* * *

After spending the sunday with Shreya making love, watching their favourite movie and eating their favourite food, it was with much reluctance that Daya stepped outside in the evening to meet Tanya. She had kept calling him the entire day even though he had not answered any of her calls. However, realising that he could not ignore her any longer, he had texted her that he would meet her in the nearby park.

Tanya was already waiting for him when he arrived.

"Sorry for calling you on a weekend like this. But I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. I can understand that you need to spend some time with your wife. The weather is romantic and it's perfect time to-"

"Tanya please" said Daya.

"Alright alright, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about us then" said Tanya.

Daya waited for her to speak.

"You know after that night, I felt sick. I was too weak to get up, to eat and even to get out of bed. I thought maybe it was due to that little accident I had with the kitchen knife because I felt fine two days later... that was the day when we had that row in your office. But then I fell ill again and I began to feel pukish and all dizzy so I went to the doctor and the the reports show that I am pregnant. It's our child. Your and mine" Tanya said smiling at him.

Daya stared at her dumbstruck. "What? You - you are kidding me right? You can't be pregnant"

Tanya threw back her head as she laughed. "Do I look like I am kidding? Why do you think that I am joking with you everytime? It's the reverse actually, you know. It's I who is always serious and you handle every matter as if it is a joke" she said sneering.

"That's impossible..." Daya murmured staring at him.

"Not at all baby. You fucked me hard and fast that night and it was more than once... we made a baby. You are going to a father! Isn't this the most wonderful news? My god, I am so happy!" Tanya said happily.

"I don't believe you" Daya spat at her.

"I knew you would say that. So I brought you these" she said and handed him her pregnancy test reports. "Just because you wife can't have a baby doesn't mean that I can't"

Daya looked at her sharply. "How did you-"

"I told you at the party that I know all about you. And since you are so hot and handsome, I did some extra digging as well" said Tanya smirking.

"How do you know it's mine?" Daya asked shakily.

"I have not been involved with any other man since past two years. You can confirm it at your own end. I am ready to come with you for any sort of test... whatever you like" said Tanya.

Daya just didn't know what to say. Why? Why had he lost control that night?

His situation was like the something stuck in quicksand. The more he struggled to get, the deeper he sank.

"I was going to tell you over the phone but I thought telling you in person would be more romantic. And I was right, wasn't I? Look at your face! You look so happy" said Tanya.

"T - Tanya we can't possibly keep-"

"Uh-huh, I have already thought all about it. I am going to keep the baby and we will raise him. Imagine the joy when he will become a CID officer just like you" said Tanya

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? I AM NOT RAISING THIS BABY" Daya yelled.

Tanya's smile twisted into an angry sneer. "You damn are! It's time to face your responsibilities daddy. You had your fun with me and left me alone, fine I didn't say anything but not this time. You are equally responsible for this child and you are going to help me raise him" said Tanya hotly.

"This is not fair. This is just not done..."

"You should have thought of that before you slept with me. You know what? There is still time. Leave your wife and come to me. I can give you a baby as well as pleasure. She is just a worthless - Ow!"

She let out a gasp and stopped talking as Daya had lunged for her throat. She struggled against his iron grip, coughing and gasping.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Daya roared, spit flying from his mouth. Luckily the park was deserted. He was angry enough to kill her there and then. He saw her pupils dilate and he loosened his grip.

Tanya staggered backward, clutching her throat and coughing. And then she began to laugh. Daya watched her as she laughing like a manic.

She is evil, he thought.

"So y- you are going to kill me now?" she asked amidst the hiccups.

Daya stared back at her looking daggers.

"If you kill me, you will never be able to forgive yourself. There will be blood on your hands. Blood of two innocent souls. And on top of that, there will be press coverage. Your colleague saw us arguing in the office that day, didn't she? Her testimony will work against you and then there will be the talk about the child. So if you kill me, then you can kiss your career and your loving wife goodbye forever. So I guess you really don't have much choice. Still it's upto you, okay? You have two days to think this over. I will wait for your call, baby and I know you will take the right decision" said Tanya smiling sweetly at him.

"Get one thing clear in your head - I am never gonna come back to you. You are a liar. A cheat. I will never give you what you want. Never. Mark my words. And you stay away from me and my family. I don't want to see you anywhere near me or Shreya, you got that?"

"You are not really in a position to give me threats Daya. You are trapped from all sides. You have no choice but to listen to what I say." Tanya said calmly.

"Try me" Daya growled and walked away, his hands balled into tight fists.

He didn't hear Tanya come after him but her words followed him till he exited the park, "YOU ARE A COWARD SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA, YOU ARE A BLOODY COWARD!"

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Tanya begins to threaten Daya when he ignores her and worried, Daya seeks help of his lawyer friend.**

* * *

A/N - All stories will be updated after 15th November 2018 as I have exam in october and a trip, planned after that.


End file.
